Can't Get Closer Than This
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:Complete with Bonus Chapter:. What happens in the cemetary doesn't stay in the cemetary... Destiel High School AU   Changed the rating: Mostly for language.
1. Prologue

Title: Can't Get Closer Than This

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The cemetery backed up to a neighborhood. It wasn't something you saw everyday, but it didn't seem like anyone in the development cared about the tiny half acre of land that held the long dead. It was old, it had that cozy feel of a family plot, but the headstones varied too much for that. Along one side the row of houses backed up to it, since who would want to come out their front door and see headstones every morning, the other side held a drainage ditch. The land had been there much longer than the crop of houses that had gone up. The back though was all wilderness. An unsteady slope of land that ran beyond the neighborhood and into the small forest that surrounded it. A small stream of water ran through it, signaling that maybe the drainage ditch was cleverly placed in the natural creek's bed. The entrance to the cemetery was a small chain link gate that eased onto the main entrance of the neighborhood. The sign was a simple piece of wood with 'Zion Cemetery' painted neatly across it.

The small subdivision sat on the edge of two towns. It straddled the city limits half in one half in the other. If you sat outside and watched you would see maybe one patrol car slide around a corner, but that was a rare sight. The city limits were spread out and on a night like Halloween, the police were as well. Zion was the place to hold Halloween parties, every year some senior would send out invitations, and yet every year it never got broken up. It could be because the neighborhood was young, partiers. If you had beer, they wouldn't call the cops. Or it could be that from the road no one would ever know that there was a party raging in the dark. The only way you could tell was if you looked closely. A line of cars would start to pile up along all the roads in the neighborhood and costumed kids would slip through yards and brush out into the woods beyond the graveyard. One year a group of students had moved into the graveyard. It was legend that a boy leant against a tombstone to steady himself and passed out when he stepped on the grave. It could be because he was drunker than a skunk, but the tale kept the kids off the cemetery land. The dead had their own way of forcing you to respect them.

This year was no different. The invitation went out to all seniors. One thing about a small town that you have to appreciate was that even the outcasts got included in traditions. Of course there were other Halloween parties going on, but the largest by far was Zion. The one rule on the invitation was a costume. It was required. Anyone caught without a costume was asked to leave, asked being used loosely of course. Dragged out by a zombie football player who threatened to kick your ass if he saw you again was most likely the solution to a lack of costume. They took the tradition seriously.

It didn't matter what day Halloween fell on. Zion was on the Saturday before at the same time every year. On the day before if you stopped and listened to the conversations in the hallway everyone would be about costumes and how much fun the party would be. The stereotypical jock group already had the booze planned, and their girls had set all decorations in order. Everything was set.

* * *

><p>AN: This was originally going to be one fic. It grew. So pardon some of the coming chapters if they are a little short. Because they weren't supposed to be chapters. P.S. This is a real place. Its pretty badass.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Can't Get Closer Than This

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

A light haired boy pulled a long wooden handle from under his bed. He looked at the door to make sure it was still shut before pulling it the rest of the way out. The metal brandishing the top looked fierce. He smirked. It was the perfect topping to his costume. He heard footsteps and the heavy tool clunked to the ground as he tossed it back under his bed. He was keeping his costume on total lock down. He didn't want anyone ridiculing him. He thought his costume was creative, but creative usually means strange looks or criticizing comments when it came to Halloween costumes. His brother was going as Jason. It was a lame costume. Anyone could go down to a Halloween store and buy a mask. He had built his costume piece by piece. He was proud of it.

'Come on Dean,' he snickered as his brother voice cracked. Oh puberty. 'Coming.' He replied making his voice rise at the end. He heard a groan from the other side of the door. Sam was getting tired of the jokes, but they were still so funny. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door when he heard the Impala roar to life.

Bright blue eyes darted from the paint brush in his hand to his reflection. He still hadn't decided if he was going to be able to go through with the costume his brother had forced on him. It was a good one, sure to turn heads, but he didn't want to put the paint on his face. It felt too weird. He knew that Gabriel would never let him out of the house tonight dressed as anything else, not that he had anything else, but that's besides the point. Stupid dare. He threw the foam brush at the mirror and trudged down the stairs. He opened his mouth to beg when he entered the kitchen but Gabriel's finger shot up to his lips. 'I don't want to hear it. You know the terms. Costume or Diaper Duty at the old folk's home.' The elder smirked. He knew he'd won when Castiel grunted and collapsed into the waiting chair. 'Are you going to be home tonight?' Castiel asked as he sipped the glass of orange juice that had been waiting for him. It was the closest he got to breakfast. Any food that early made him sick. A shrug was the only reply he got. The toaster popped and Gabriel smothered it in Nutella. 'Ew. Is dad?' Gabriel turned with a quick snort of laughter. 'This is awesome and no. He has lots to do.' Castiel nodded. It was a vague answer, but their father was a vague person.

He could hear a car rolling to a stop in front of their house. 'Ride's here. Gotta go.' Gabriel had always thought it was creepy how he did that, but to him it was normal. And kind of convenient. He never had to wait for a call or a text or even an angry honk. He sure as hell wasn't waiting for someone to actually come up to the door and knock. Like that would ever happen. He grabbed his school bag and trudged out the door. He was still bummed about his costume and trudging was all he felt like doing. The small car was cute. There really was no other way of describing it. The fact that it belonged to one of his male friends had made him think of other ways though. Compact was what they had decided. All of their friends knew that the cherry red car was overdue for a paint job and Jimmy was currently begging his parents to buy him one for Christmas. He had been begging since his birthday had passed and he hadn't gotten one. Castiel wasn't entirely sure that changing the color of the car would make it any less girly, but he wasn't about to tell his only way to escape the bus that.

Jimmy lived down the street and since their first day of kindergarten when the teacher had mistaken them for twins they had been close. They still looked similar if you walked by and glanced at them they would look identical, but a second look would reveal the lie. They hadn't been able to convince anyone after their first teacher that they were twins. Jimmy called her a moron when they had tried and failed a few times. A few people believed they were brothers, and once they had someone convinced that they were just one person, but when standing next to each other it never worked. It didn't help the fact that Jimmy's hair was neon blue. School pride had overwhelmed him one night and without looking at the label he had permanently dyed his hair. It was growing out, slowly. Castiel slid into the passengers seat and the car lurched forward. The boy next to him was not a morning person. 'Seatbelt,' Jimmy said when they were halfway down the street. By reflex the blue eyed wonder pulled the belt across him. 'If you had waited.' Jimmy didn't reply. He looked over at Castiel and after seeing the seatbelt securely fastened he picked up speed. The rest of the ride was silent. A comfortable silence that comes from years of friendship.

The high school was an average high school. No beautiful teenagers breaking out into song and dancing around in the hallways. No glittering gingers moping around. And no one talked to their principal like he was their best friend. Everybody walked down the hallway with a lazy purpose. Dean was no exception. He saw Sam race across the courtyard and winced. His brother was too excited to survive high school for much longer. Someone was going to find his energy a little too irritating one day. He just hoped he wasn't there to see it. He knew he would stick up for Sam, but he wasn't sure if that would help or hurt. Having your "Big Bwother" save you would pretty much write you a ticket for daily beatings. So Dean tried avoiding his younger brother. The bell rang as he was falling into his seat. 'Mr. S can we play the game again?' a tiny voice called from the back of the room. A few more people joined in agreement. Dean just hunched farther into his seat. A marker landed on his desk. Another on the desk across the room from him. He met the blue eyes that flashed at him and sighed. Yeah. He was going to lose this round.

The goal of the game was to write down the Latin word for the phrase they were given. Whoever got it faster won a point for their team and got to fill in a scale of the large snake drawn on the board. The first team to color in their half of the snake won a free grade. If you lost your round you had to stay up until you succeeded. He hated being first. He was dreading though how fast he would be beat. The person mirroring him as he looked back at the class was as fluent in the dead language as you could be. It was ridiculous to him. "To destroy." A smirk crossed the other boy's face. He looked at Dean, seemingly nudging him to try and answer. He narrowed his eyes at the board before him. A quick C was all he got before cheers erupted behind him. 'Casso. Good job. Take a seat.' The blue box was filled in joyfully before the boy practically skipped to his seat. Dean frowned and started at the C he had written. He erased it with his finger and prepared for the next challenger. 'To be bound to.' He smiled then. 'Debeo' quickly scribbled its way across the board. When he went through the dictionary he always made sure to look up all definitions and not just the first one. It was normally the only way he won a round. If you looked up debeo. It said to owe. Look further and bound was right there. 'Good one Dean.' His teacher smiled at him. Mr. S. was a friend of the family, and made sure the boy didn't slack off in class. He nodded and sat back in his seat. His head fell to his arm and his eyes closed. He listened to the rest of the game. He heard the marker roll on his desk and his head shot up. Had they really gotten back to him so fast. He looked behind him and realized that half of their team was missing. They were a point away from losing though. The other team had won all but 5 of the scales. He met blue eyes again. How he had lost he didn't know, but he was determined to start a losing streak for the boy. If two counted as a streak. 'Punishment.' Both boys paused. Dean knew this. He just couldn't remember how to spell it properly. 'Supplicium.' He took a step back from the board. 'Let's see. You both have it. Dean gets is. Two P's.' He smiled brightly at the boy and took his seat after scribbling a little green onto the snake. 'To scare.' A squeak of marker was all you heard and the boy with the blue eyes colored in his scale. 'Terreo.' He slid back to his desk without waiting for a reply. Clearly he didn't like losing. Twice.

School ended and Dean watched from the Impala as Sam slowly walked out the main doors. It looked like someone had finally noticed him. He watched the floor as he walked. A smirk crossed his lips. He pulled the seat up and Sam climbed into the back. 'What's up kiddo?' Sam looked up at their dad and shrugged. 'Some kid said that I was lying about going…' he paused. Dean knew what he was talking about now. 'Nothing.' Sam had made the mistake of telling his classmates he was going to Zion. It was a senior only invitation. No wonder they didn't believe him. Their secret was almost ruined, but Dean had to hand it to Sam. He'd caught himself before he had.

* * *

><p>AN: Umm... It's slow. I apologize. Just wait a bit. (This was my favorite game in Latin. Made me love early release days even more. I miss High School sometimes.) Reviews are awesome. I'll take what you say to heart for the coming chapters. I'll put Chapter 2 up on Monday. :D


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Can't Get Closer Than This

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Castiel was staring at the tights laying on his bed. Another thing his brother was using to taunt him. He sighed and started looking through his drawers. There had to be something he could wear instead. He saw a shiny black fabric and pulled. This was perfect. He tossed it on the bed and set to the rest of the costume. It was getting late, but he didn't want to sit around the house for too long fully dressed. Gabriel had already helped him on the hard to reach spots, but he was left to do the rest by himself. The house was definitely going to be empty tonight. He'd seen his brother running off with in a green cat suit with question marks covering it. He wasn't quite sure what was up with that, but he knew his brother had several parties that night. An hour later and he had finished. Part of him wondered how long it would take to get clean, but when his phone buzzed the thought was pushed away. -Walking out the door now.- He tossed his phone on his bed and ran down the stairs. No pockets meant no phone. He wasn't even going to attempt to keep track of it. Jimmy stared, but then again Castiel stared right back. 'Did Gabriel dare you?' The words were out both boys mouths when the door shut. Castiel was going to kill his brother when he got back. The drive to Zion wasn't that long. The sun was finishing its descent barely peeking over the horizon when they made their way through the woods to the clearing that had kind of become the base of operations over the years. Jimmy caught his girlfriend as she walked by them and they were off into the woods. He looked on with envy but grabbed a red cup and slid after a few people he knew well enough to bother.

Sam kept looking over at Dean. Looking up at his face then down at the large tool in his hand. 'Where did you even get that?' Dean turned and flicked his head the mask fell down. 'From the heart of my last victim.' His voice through the gas mask reminded him of Darth Vader. The look on Sammy's face was priceless and he started laughing. 'Relax. I found it out back in the shed.' Dean looked at the plastic machete in his brother's hand and laughed again. The boy pushed him when he noticed what he was looking at and hugged the machete to him. 'I didn't know I was allowed to carry a real weapon. Its not normal Dean!' Dean swung the pick axe up and caught it with his other hand. 'Maybe not but its badass.' They walked through the back of the woods. They lived on the other side of them and it was easier to get through that way than trying to get a car. The faint light from the party was ahead and Sam picked up his pace. 'I can't wait to get away from you.' His voice was steady as he ran away, jerking down the hockey mask. Dean just continued as stoically as possible. He was planning on creeping people out. He didn't want to ruin it by running in. He stepped into the clearing behind a pair of girls and took a deep breath. One of the girls turned and saw him looming over them. She screamed and he started laughing. It was official. This was his favorite costume. He pulled the mask up and she punched him. 'Dean! That wasn't funny.' He walked toward the keg. 'Yeah. It was.' Dean looked around for Sam, but the clearing was nearly empty. It was still too early for everyone to have shown up. He grabbed a cup and went back to talk to Jo and her friend.

'Is that two chicks making out?' Castiel turned at the high pitched voice. He looked over to where the boy was pointing with a machete. 'Ah. No. That angel is a guy.' He did have to admit that seeing an angel, complete with robe, halo, and wings, macking on a slutty zombie bride was an odd sight. Then again what was normal on Halloween. 'I like your costume.' He looked down at himself. 'Thanks.' The kid took another big gulp of amber liquid. 'I think I'll be that next year.' He smiled, but the kid didn't notice. He ran off after what looked like a cat. Castiel felt weird standing in the woods by himself. He'd lost his friends in an effort to say hey to another. He should have just stuck with the first group. He was probably going to be spending the rest of the night searching. He heard a wheeze and froze. Another strange breath and half of him was screaming to run. The other was telling him he'd look like a fool if it was just a prank. After all it WAS Halloween. He turned around and wished he had run. He was staring at the end of a pick axe. It was only an inch from his face. 'HA!' The mask came off and for the second time in a minute he wished he had run.

Dean saw Sam running and went after him. He saw a bright red blur and stopped. The blur was facing the opposite direction. He took the mask off for a second to see better. It was one thing he didn't like. The mask made it too dark to see anything. A tiny black cape and red skin. He wanted to see the front. To see if the costume was complete with matching horns or not. He carefully snuck up. Which was pretty hard. It was a forest. There were a lot of twigs to snap and leaves to crunch, but he succeeded. The tension rising off the red figure after his first breath was amazing. He raised his arm and breathed in a laugh. The face was completely red too. Through the mask he couldn't recognize the person. That was until blue eyes darted up to his face. He laughed as he pulled off his mask. 'Scared you! This costume rocks! I never thought you would be the devil. You're horny.' He flicked the plastic horns and smiled. The alcohol was getting to him. He could tell. He'd never spoken a word to the kid and now he couldn't stop himself. He leaned in close. 'Your eyes look freaky. What's your name?' Mr. S called almost everybody by their last name. Only a few were called otherwise. 'Castiel.' The brunet pulled back. 'Why do my eyes look freaky?' Dean snickered. It almost looked as if he was trying to look at his own eyes. 'Around all the red. They glow.' He pat the boy on the shoulder as he raced off. The alcohol had also changed his mind about staying in character.

* * *

><p>AN: I would like to thank my not LAME! buddeh for Cas' costume. I had Dean picked out before I even started writing. Sam's was easy and I loved Gabriel's. Umm.. I'm worried about the next chapter. So... EEKS. Lemme know what you think. Sorry about the late update. I knew I said Monday but I went to a Shaun of the Dead Quote Along and forgot.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Can't Get Closer Than This

Disclaimer: Don't Own. :(

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Castiel stared after Dean. He followed after a few seconds. He'd decided he needed another cup. Jimmy was standing next to one of the kegs. He saw Castiel and reached out for him. 'We'll battle it. Good versus Evil!' The small crowd that had gathered cheered. He saw the group and realized what was going on. Jimmy had just pulled him into a keg stand-off. An angel and a devil doing a keg stand. Awesome. He shrugged and pulled himself up. Jimmy was a few seconds behind from what he could tell. The crowd started cheering. Someone was holding his feet. He wondered if the paint was coming off on their hands. He heard an exclamation of disappointment and saw Jimmy on his feet. He took a few more gulps and rolled down. 'Evil wins!' he yelled throwing his hands in the air. The group ate it up and started chanting, Evil. Jimmy went to put his arm over Castiel's shoulder but must have thought better of it what with him wearing all white. 'Good job dude.' They hung around the clearing a while more and watched a few more duke it out on the keg. Castiel giggled at something a blonde girl said and Jimmy pointed. 'You're drunk dude!' Castiel stared at the finger in his face as it focused and unfocused. He grabbed it and leaned forward. 'You're drunk.' A scream echoed in the air and for a second the crowd stopped, until a high pitched laugh was heard echoing through the dark. A zombie walked between the boys and Castiel was alone again. He took a step and stumbled slightly. He needed to sit down. He slowly walked down the hill toward a fallen tree. 'You can't scare me again.' He said loudly when he heard a raspy breath behind him. The pick axe hit the ground with a thump and he heard a few twigs break as Dean walked around. 'You suck.' The log shifted as Castiel was joined. 'I'm tired of sneaking up on people anyway.' There was a few seconds of silence. Castiel staring ahead, trying to will the other boy away. 'Are those devils on your boxers?' Castiel jerked when the thin fabric was pulled. 'YES!' he shrieked as he pulled away. He rubbed his hands down his legs to smooth the fabric and wondered if that was the smartest thing. The silk was sooo soft on his skin. 'My brother tried getting me to wear red leggings. He is convinced the devil doesn't wear clothes and runs around naked.'

He watched the blue eyes. They darted around looking at everything but him. Once he thought they glanced his way, but he wasn't sure. He didn't like it when people didn't look at him. He knew that when he drank the whole notion of personal space went out the window. Just because he knew it didn't mean he could do anything about it. His fingers grabbed the red jaw and forced the blue eyes to look at him. 'Still freaky,' he whispered and let go. The eyes stayed on him though. 'Are you drunk?' Castiel asked. Dean laughed and leaned back. It would have been a smooth confident motion if he had been in a chair. But as he was on a backless log instead he flopped to the ground. 'No.' He gasped as the air poofed out of his lungs. Castiel smiled and his face lit up. 'Yes you are.' The laughter in the voice was awesome. 'Castiel. Casso. Your name means to destroy. HAH!' Dean's brain was jumping subject to subject. 'No! It doesn't, and I beat you. I just forgot that stupid P.' There was now a whine in the deep voice. Dean was fascinated by this change. 'Sure. You just can't accept that I beat you. I beat you. I bea-' His words stopped when he saw the strange look on Castiel' face. 'You ok?' He sat up from where he had just been laying on the ground. 'I'm drunk.' Dean fought back the urge to say Duh. With how much he had that night he was proud of himself. He nodded and cocked his head to the side as if to ask, 'And?' The cape caught the wind as Castiel moved. Bright red lips hit the surprised lips of one homicidal miner. The angel on Dean's shoulder took a break as the devil corrupted his mind. This was awesome.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I meant to post this on Friday. But oh well. Two chapters today! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Can't Get Closer Than This

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

He didn't really know why, but the taunting smile aimed at him was too much. He wanted to wipe it off Dean's face. A small voice chirped up and he looked down. His hands fell to the leaf covered ground as their surprise kiss deepened. He knew it was the alcohol talking, but it was definitely not the only voice. The bulky costume rubbed along his skin and it just didn't feel right. He was nearly naked and Dean had a full suit and gas mask on. He pulled away to catch a breath. 'You got red on you.' His voice came out stilted. Dean laughed and touched his face. 'So do you.' He could see a thought cross Dean's mind. 'Everywhere.' There was a dark tinge to the boy's voice that made Castiel shiver. 'Or is it?' He didn't know why he said that. Or why his tone had gone teasing. Green eyes darted up to him and a bright smile crossed his face again. 'Its not everywhere?' He was pulled back down into another kiss.

The ground was littered with rocks and twigs, and well just things that hurt bare skin. It didn't take long for them to realize that it would probably be nicer if they moved. 'My house is empty.' Castiel whispered during one of their breathing breaks. 'I don't have a car though.' Dean smirked. 'Zion has DD's on call.' He smiled and pulled Castiel back into another kiss. The not red boy pulled back suddenly. 'Wait. Empty? Empty?' Castiel nodded with a sheepish look on his face. 'I gotta find my cell phone. You definitely don't have one.' He looked over the paint covered boy as he felt around for his phone. 'Fifteen minutes. Around the corner.' Dean climbed to his feet and pulled Castiel up after him. 'Do all devils where Chuck's?' Castiel laughed. 'Nope. Just me.' They were rambling on when the car drove up. A bright orange shirt with a giant pumpkin face greeted them as they slid in the car. Everybody was festive. The car ride didn't take long and they were stumbling through the back yard bodies pressed tightly together. Dean's costume was covered in red streaks from the paint smearing, but if you looked at Castiel's thin torso you'd never notice the missing paint. The back door opened with a click and they were in the darkened house. The pick axe fell at the back door. The mask halfway through the living room. The cape floated through the air as it fell down the stairs.

'Are these glued?' Dean asked looking closely at the horns on Castiel' forehead. Castiel nodded and popped one off. 'They come right off though.' The other was off a few seconds later and so was Dean's jumpsuit. At least half of it was. Too much fabric and a need for contact had brought the boys back together after their struggle to wrestle him out of his clothes. Castiel pulled the comforter from his bed. Part of him was still thinking of the next morning. And he didn't want to have to replace everything because it got red all over it. This action seemed to raise the temperature in the room. Dean gave Castiel a quick shove and he fell back onto the bed. A smirk crossed the boy's face and he leaned over the bed. His hand touched the soft fabric and he shifted his weight slowly. Blue eyes looked up at him in anticipation. Castiel shifted back further onto the bed. Distancing himself from the creeping boy. Dean shifted to move closer. The bed moved under him.

One second Dean was crawling toward him the next he was flailing toward the ground. Castiel sat up and peered over the side of the bed. Dean was laying on the ground laughing. 'What are you doing?' Green eyes met his. 'I keep falling for you.' Castiel giggled and flopped back onto the bed. 'LAME!' Dean pulled himself onto the bed. 'Are you laughing at me?' He poked the laughing boy in his ribs which only made him laugh more. 'Oh! Someone ticklish?' Their lips met again. Dean teased over ticklish spots making the boy squirm.

Castiel pulled away and Dean attacked his neck. The paint felt weird under his lips. He pulled back and looked at the boy. 'You taste like strawberries.' The blue eyes that had been watching him fell to his lips. 'You're lying.' Dean smirked and licked a line along the other's neck. He flicked his tongue as he pulled away. Castiel pulled him into a deep kiss. The taste of strawberries filled their melding of mouths. 'My brother must have mixed paints.' Dean licked his jaw and winced. 'Yeah. Not all of it tastes so good.' His mouth found the flavored spot again. The now reddened mouth explored the red canvas. Searching for the strawberries. He found a wide swath of flavored skin just above the devil printed silk. He licked a hard line along the fabric and for once there was no bitter taste or fruit flavor. It was neutral. He moved the elastic band and found pale skin. He looked up at the blue eyes locked on his. 'So it really isn't everywhere.'

Castiel shivered as cool air hit the wet spot along his hip bone. 'I told you.' He whispered. He couldn't catch his breath to speak any louder. He pulled the light haired boy back up to him. They met again and the heavy fabric hit him again. He slid his fingers around the top of the costume that had gathered at Dean's hips. He pulled at the fabric. Dean shifted and the fabric slid to his knees. He kicked it to the floor. He lowered his face to the strawberry patch on Castiel' neck before rolling his hips down against the silk covered hips below him. A whine rose in his throat. He felt the lips on him curl in a smile. Another roll and he was shivering. 'Stop that.' Dean chuckled. 'Stop what? This?' The boy slowly rolled his hips grinding them together. Castiel breathed in a gasp.

'Damn you!' His voice was gravel. 'Coming from the devil I'm not sure what that means.' Dean slid his fingers under the elastic band. 'You don't want this.' He shifted his weight. 'How about this?' His hand slid beneath the silky fabric. He found his hiding friend and gripped it. A groan was all he got in response. His face was pulled up and their mouths met. His hand started to move and their kiss intensified. Castiel pulled away and took a quick breath. Dean moved to the edge of the strawberry patch. It was almost completely clean, but he could still taste some on the edges. He could feel the quick breaths and the slight movements of the boy beneath him. A hand found his hair and gripped it. He flicked his thumb and he knew that it was just seconds away. He hissed as his hair was pulled. He heard a sigh a few seconds later and his locks were released. He shifted his gaze up and blue eyes were smiling at him. 'That is still so creepy.' Castiel opened his mouth to say something but Dean cut him off. The kiss was a quick one. 'In a good way.' He finished and propped himself on his side next to Castiel, who looked over at the smiling boy. 'It's all over your face.' His finger ran along the smears of red on the boy's face. 'I like it.' He pressed their lips together. 'Ready for round two?' Castiel pulled Dean to him and pulled at the band.

* * *

><p>AN: So for halloween I went as the devil. Mostly to see what it was like covered in red paint... IT SUCKS! I have red stains all over everything now from just brushing up against it. Its been two days and parts of me are still red. I know the pain I put Cas through now. and I'm sorry. I hope you liked. If you want I've continued it... but its all up to you people on whether I post it.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Can't Get Closer Than This.

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Dean was staring at the ceiling. Listening to the even breath of the body in his arms. Something had woken him and now he couldn't fall asleep. 'CAS!' He jerked at the voice. He knew that voice. Obviously so did Castiel. He jerked out of the bed and scrambled to the door. Locking it. 'Crap. Umm… my brother.' There was way too much white in Castiel' eyes. He was looking around the room. 'What is this crap all over the place?' Gabriel must have seen the discarded costume remnants. They heard footsteps rising the stairs. 'Castiel.' He looked to Dean. Something in his eyes was pleading. With a shrug he slid under the bed pulling the rest of his costume with him. 'Gabriel. Stop shouting.' Dean slid up with interest. He knew that name. The voice with the name. He looked up at the face that had pranked him daily when he was a freshman. This was just great. The brothers were talking Castiel spitting out excuses. He didn't know what the boy said but Gabriel seemed to accept it. He pointed downstairs and then left. Castiel darted out and returned with the pickaxe and mask. He dropped it to the floor just inside his doorway and shut and locked the door.<p>

'That's your brother?' Dean hissed as he climbed out. 'I just…' he looked at Castiel who was still a little shaken. 'Gabriel's brother.' He rubbed his fingers through his hair. 'He still lives at home?' Castiel looked at Dean then. Like he was seeing him for the first time. 'My dad is busy. He keeps an eye on me.' There was a fire to his blue eyes. 'How do you know Gabriel?' There were a few answers Dean could go with. He looked at Castiel and decided that the boy probably knew what his brother did in High School. After all he had been there too. 'He made my life living hell for a few months. New kid in town and all.' He waved his hands, dismissing the topic. 'I'm gonna be sick.' Castiel darted into the bathroom. He heard porcelain hit porcelain as the seat was lifted and tried very hard not to hear the retching that followed.

The toilet seat was cool on his head as he stared at the empty bowl. He'd flushed a few times and was waiting for the rolling in his stomach to fade. He heard his bed bump against the wall. His head raised and he peaked out to see feet hanging off the side. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be completely douchey and kick him out, but he didn't know how Gabriel would react. He just wasn't ready for that. He didn't know why the night before had happened. But it had. He stood after a few minutes, his stomach settled. He stretched as he walked out. 'Are you done hiding?' Dean didn't even look up from the bed when Castiel stepped out. 'What?'

'It was quiet in there for a while. I just figured you were hiding, or trying to think of some way to get me out.' He looked up then. His green eyes meeting startled blue. 'Was I wrong?' He didn't sound angry. The look in his eyes said otherwise. 'No. That wasn't it. My stomach.' He held his stomach for emphasis. It was still red, parts of it at least. Dean's eyes wandered where the hands moved. The anger in his eyes was replaced by something warmer. 'Sure…. I gotta get home.' He pulled himself off the bed and stood before the almost naked boy. 'You let me know if this will be anything more. K?' He pulled the boy into a kiss, tracing his fingers through the short hair. He pulled on the suit and looked out the window. Castiel had a trellis running up the side of the house just outside his window. He wondered if his parents knew how stupid that was when you had a teenager. Then again they probably thought that their boy would be sneaking through others windows not having a boy sneak out of his.

He was pink. It wasn't really a baby girl pink, but he looked like he was sunburned. The red paint has stained his skin. He had even spent an hour in the tub hoping it would all come off, but his hours in the paint had only succeeded in turning the water a weak red. Parts of him were paler than others. He knew why. A particularly clean part on his neck was reddened by something other than paint. He smiled and pulled on a long sleeve shirt. He heard Jimmy pull up and ran down the stairs. He had taken too long to get ready and didn't have time for breakfast. Jimmy snickered at his skin color but didn't say anything.

His face was reddened. At least the parts around his mouth were. His arms were pink. His chest was red. There were pale red splotches all over him. He looked like he had rolled around naked in poison ivy. He knew why he was stained. He just didn't know how to explain it to anyone. Because he knew one other person was going to be stained like him. He didn't know if he cared. He'd been getting updates all day Sunday about who had hooked up with whom. Some of the rumors were bad, but he was pretty sure that theirs would top the cake. Sam called to him. He smiled when he got to the bottom of the stairs and mussed Sam's hair. 'My little Sammy growing up.' one of the rumors had been about a Freshman getting it on with a cheerleader. He wasn't sure if that meant costume or real cheerleader, but he didn't care. Most of the people there were seniors and he was proud he'd taught his brother well enough that he'd been able to bag someone older than him.

He grabbed the keys off the hook and ushered Sam into the car. Their dad was off and was letting him take the car. He loved driving the Impala. Sam hit the radio button as soon as they pulled out of the garage. ~Devil went down to Georgia. He was looking for a soul to steal.~ Dean stared at the radio. It was taunting him. The fiddles continued to play as he relished in the memories. He was leaving it all up to the devil himself on what the future was going to hold. He did have hopes though. He looked to Sam who seemed very pleased with himself. 'What are you smiling about?' Sam looked over at him. 'I… um…. Hooked up with…' He looked down and whispered a name. Dean cleared his throat. 'Didn't catch that.' He saw Sam's lips move again, but still no sound. 'Seriously Sam? If you don't want to say anything then-' 'RUBY!' Dean slammed on the brakes after he almost went through a stop sign. 'What?' The rumors weren't joking. He'd hooked up with the head cheerleader. Oh how the Winchesters are lucky. Sam just smiled. 'She said she thought I was cute.' He smiled as he spoke. Dean just stared. He didn't much care for the girl. She'd done him wrong years ago. He wasn't about to shoot Sam down though. The boy continued with his story of the party.

He got a few looks as he walked down the hall. He was sure it was from the color of his skin, but he was starting to feel paranoid that they knew. Jimmy was going on about how mad he was that he'd ditched and hadn't even told him. He'd tried to explain that he'd felt sick and didn't have his phone. He'd lucked into a Driver circling. But the angelic boy wasn't listening. They walked together but Castiel ducked into the restroom when he thought he saw someone he wasn't sure he wanted to see. The door opened and Jimmy was staring at him. 'What are you doing?' The boy looked ashamed. 'I am still not feeling so hot.' He didn't look like he was convinced but the door swung shut.

Dean itched at his face. He'd gotten too many comments. He said he'd found some poison ivy at Zion. It got most of the people off his back. He was worried about his next class. Would people notice the colors matching? His mind was reeling. He stepped through Mr. S's door and knew it wouldn't matter. The bell rang and there was no Castiel. 'Well there's my answer,' he mumbled as he sat down. The lesson started.

Castiel was sitting on a bench behind the school. He wasn't hiding. It just wasn't true. He was just resting on a bench that was hidden. One that he still didn't know why it was there. It was his favorite. He'd hadn't been in a while though. His thoughts had been circling Dean all day. He'd been on his way to class when it hit him that he still didn't know what to do. He couldn't bear to see him and be indecisive. Part of him knew that if he saw him and hadn't come to an answer he'd just say yes. He didn't want to regret it if the more he thought about it and changed his mind. He leaned back against the brick wall of the school and stared at the leaves. He had had fun though. 'A lot of fun,' he mumbled. He scratched at his dark hair and sighed.

It was a long walk home but that was what he needed. He had figured out what to do. Gabriel was sitting on the front porch. 'You have the keys?' Castiel tossed the ring to his brother who was standing. 'Did you walk home?' He nodded but Gabriel was already unlocking the door. The brothers went on talking about their day. The younger was working on telling his brother what happened. 'Happy Halloween by the way.' Gabriel said tossing a bag to his little bro. 'Gifts on Halloween? Since when?' He pulled off the tissue paper and looked in the bag. The devils looking back at him brought his eyes up. 'What's this?' His stomach sunk. 'The other pair got ruined and I know how much you loved them.' His eyes jerked up. 'You went through my trash?' Gabriel shrugged as he was digging through the fridge. 'I wouldn't say go through. I was emptying all the cans. What were you doing in them?' The mischievous grin on his brother's face made him relax. He had no idea. He just wanted to make Castiel squirm. He laughed then, that deep chuckle that can only say one thing. I got some. He managed to tell the story, without actually telling it. 'Weird kind of costume.' Castiel shrugged. 'I thought someone had killed you. Y'know? After finding a pick axe at the backdoor.' Meat started to sizzle on the stove as dinner was started. 'I want your advice.'

Sam was beaming when they met at the Impala. 'What are you so happy about?' His voice was dark. 'She talked to me. I think she really likes me. Not just like drunk likes me.' Dean rolled his eyes. 'You sound like a chick.' He slid in and unlocked the passenger door. Sam started ranting, but Dean wasn't listening. He was sulking. He scoffed. Why did he care? It was just one night, but some time during the festivities he had hoped it wouldn't just be ONE night. His phone vibrated and he looked down at the unknown number. It was just a text. He rolled to a stop at a light and opened the message. -Wanna go a couple more rounds?- A smile crossed his face and he dropped his phone in his lap as the light changed. Sam had calmed down and just talking about the rest of his day. He never knew how the boy could talk so much about just a few hours, but he did.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks Mrs. Chase for the review. This is for you. I wrote these all back before Halloween and haven't touched them since. So yeah. Hope you like.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Can't Get Closer Than This.

Disclaimer: Don't Own

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

It was dark. Zion's lights were creepy. They cast shadows through the trees. If you listened closely you could hear the spirits talking. If you were actually listening to what the spirits were saying you would realize that it was just a couple teenagers in the woods. 'Yeah. I agree it's nobody's business.' Dean shifted back against a tree. 'I just…' Castiel was searching for the right words. Although he said he agreed the look on Dean's face was unsure. 'I just don't want to jinx this.' He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Dean's. A smile rose on the boy's lips. Castiel couldn't resist. Their lips met and they were back to the sinful activities of the night. Dean was still getting used to the normal skin color. Part of him missed the strawberry patches though. The so soft lips pulled away and a sinister smile spread across them. He watched where the blue eyes fell and a heat raced up his skin. It was his turn to squirm as ever so soft kisses and bites trailed down his torso. The night air hit sensitive skin and he gasped. Cold fingers wrapped around him and he jerked away. 'God.' A warm tongue slid along him and the cold fingers warmed.

Castiel heard a deep growl as he rolled his tongue. 'We shouldn't jinx this.' Cas' eyes flicked up. He made a noise of agreement and ran his teeth lightly down the sensitive skin. The growl turned into a whine and he could feel the boy nearing his destination. He heard the warning and pulled back. There was a chuckle. He pressed his mouth to the laughing boy. 'You'd really feel comfortable kissing me after that?' Dean seemed to ponder it and opened his mouth a few times to say something but finally closed his mouth and laughed. 'Yeah. That has kinda always grossed me out.' Their lips met again and Dean pulled Castiel over his lap.

The moon was falling and there was an edge of pink on the horizon when Castiel snuck back into his room. He felt better than he had in months. He knew he'd be dragging the next day from lack of sleep. But he felt so relaxed. He wasn't sure that even being tired would bother him.

Dean was drifting in the backseat of the Impala. He hadn't even been up to fighting for shotgun. He'd been caught coming in, but his dad had taken pity on him when he saw how dirty his clothes were. He'd showered and passed out. He'd only gotten 2 hours of sleep. His punishment was him having to go to school. They needed to shorten their trysts. At least on school nights. He wandered through his first few classes, unable to focus on anything. The fight to stay awake was tiring him even more. He stumbled through the door to his next class and flopped into the chair. 'Nice of you to join us.' He looked up at Mr. S. who was eyeing him. He hadn't heard the bell ring, but he'd missed the first two. 'Sorry.' He let his head fall to the desk, but watched as the lesson started. The foreign language kept his attention and he felt himself waking up. He yawned and raised his head. He felt eyes on him and smiled weakly to the blue eyes watching him. They looked as tired as he did. The bell rang again and he jumped. He lingered as the rest of the class filed out the door. Castiel was picking up his bag when the last student left. Mr. S. was standing outside watching the students in the hall. 'So. No more all nighters. Someone will catch on.' He smiled and the brunet looked up. 'Agreed. So… tomorrow? My place. Gabriel works all night.' Dean nodded and went to the door offering a goodbye as he passed through the threshold. Cas smiled and waltzed his way to the next class.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this is so short. Like I said a while back I wrote most of this in one go with no chapters and it felt right to break it here. Umm... So I'm posting Chapter 7 tonight too.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Can't Get Closer Than This

Disclaimer: Don't Own

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Three weeks passed and they had been together each night for the past week. It was early in the morning. Somehow the night had gotten away from them and Dean had fallen asleep. The alarm clock going off wasn't his own and the hands shaking him weren't his brother's. 'Hmm.' He pulled Castiel down into a kiss. 'Morning.' Castiel smiled. 'Good Morning.' His face sobered. 'My brother is home. And awake.' He smiled again this one wasn't as happy. The trellis had broken weeks ago. The only way in or out was through the door now. 'Wha?' Dean blinked a few times as he realized what was going on. He shot up and pulled on his shirt and jeans. 'Sneak out the front.' He watched Castiel descend the stairs. He heard the brothers talking over breakfast and snuck down the stairs. He walked past the kitchen door. 'You figure out that fuck buddy thing?' He stopped. He leaned against the wall next to the door and craned to listen. 'Umm… yeah.' He frowned at the response. 'That jinx thing I told you worked?' Dean looked at the door and stepped away from the wall. He felt like a moron. 'Yeah. Its been like a month.' His jaw dropped and he stumbled out the door. His feet carrying him quickly down the street. He'd been used. The part that didn't make sense to him though was that it wasn't just fucking, as Gabriel had put it, anymore. The night before they had just laid in the bed for hours talking. He hadn't even told some of his girlfriends stuff he'd told Cas. He'd been duped.

Castiel didn't really know how to answer the question his brother asked. He'd looked toward the door as he answered. He hoped that they were alone. His brother just kept going. He replied with a smile. It had been a good month. 'Seriously? You've been keeping it a secret for that long?' He nodded. The look on his brother's face was curious. That was bad. 'But I think I'm over it.' His eyes were on the door again. He really hoped that the house was empty. Gabriel made a noise and finished off his toast. 'I'll drop you off.' Gabriel smiled. It made the brunet worry. Why was he being nice now? As they drove to the school it clicked. His brother wanted to see who it was. Castiel wanted to laugh. They never talked in school unless they were completely alone. He'd wasted his time. He got out of the car and walked down the sidewalk. His eyes caught green and he couldn't help but stare. He blinked and looked away. That was strange.

Dean was already at the hidden bench when Castiel joined him. 'Why were you glaring at me earlier?' The green eyed boy looked up and shrugged. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' He patted the seat next to him and smiled. The worry melted and the boy sat. He started to say something but Dean smashed their mouths together abruptly. Dean pulled Castiel over him and ran his teeth along the curve of Cas' neck. He knew the boy was about to hit the point of no return. His tongue joined the party and he heard the low whine signaling his success. It only took a few more seconds to get the boy out of his pants. Castiel pulled at Dean until they were standing. Cas' back was pressed against the wall. Dean lifted him up and they were pressed together. His face was buried in the crook of the boy's neck, listening to the quick gasps of air as he moved. He felt himself reaching the peak and pulled away. Carefully letting Cas down. The look in the blue eyes was lost. He was still heaving as he leaned against the wall. 'Thanks. I gotta get to class.' Dean tossed out a wave as he ran toward the main building. He wanted revenge. He wanted to show the moron that he too could fuck with people's heads. He just wished it didn't tear him up as much as it did. He'd been told before that when he fell he fell hard. It had just taken an overheard conversation to make him realise how hard he'd fallen.

Castiel collapsed to the bench. He pulled his pants up and stared after the boy. That had never happened before. His head fell to the side and a confused look crossed his face. What had just happened? The bell rang for the next class but he didn't feel like going. He was still trying to figure out what had just changed. He looked around the secluded area and scoffed. He didn't want to be there anymore. He stepped into the light and froze. Had he heard? But if he had why had they… he shook his head. He knew Dean well enough to know that he'd be pissed. It would mean the end. He stared at the ground ahead of him. Why did that bother him?

* * *

><p>AN: So... ummm... yeah. I don't really know where I'm going after this. So bear with me. It might take me a bit to finish. Feel free to message me any ideas. Sorry I'm being mean to Cas... I just like sad/hurt Dean.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Can't Get Closer Than This.

Disclaimer: Donut own.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

The house was empty. He'd given up on denying the boy. Since the scene at the bench he had been avoiding Castiel, but it had only taken a day of Castiel' whines and he had relented. His phone chirped and he knew that the house wouldn't be empty for long. He had insisted on Castiel coming over. He didn't think he could chance learning another secret from the brothers. The back door shut and he heard footsteps nearing his room. He plastered the biggest smile he could manage on his face as the door opened. 'Hey.' He nodded his reply. 'You want help on that?' Castiel asked looking around the room. He must have seen the Latin homework spread across his desk. The empty page of notes sitting next to it didn't look too promising. 'I'll get it.' The survey of his room ended and Castiel joined him on the bed. The blue eyed boy always studied his room when he came over. It made Dean nervous and it was probably why Castiel rarely came over. Castiel started talking but Dean was too busy staring at his desk and the mess covering it. His eyes flicked up when the voice stopped. He smiled guiltily and shrugged. 'Sorry. Wasn't listening.' Castiel shifted and bumped against him. The electric heat running along his skin jerked him from the bed. He'd felt the sensation too many times to count, but he just didn't want to feel it now. The heavy thumping of his heart pulled him from the bed. He had to get away for a minute. 'I'll be back.' He ran down the hall and locked himself in the bathroom. He had to act normal. He couldn't get away with anything if Castiel thought something was up. His mind jerked back to the confused face from the day before and the hole he felt after walking away. He couldn't play with the boy. Two wrongs just didn't make a right. He looked at the door and sighed. He had to get this over with.

Castiel flopped back onto the bed when Dean left the room. He was still acting strange. Their interactions that used to be so smooth seemed forced now. He looked up at the door when Dean came back in. The look on the boy's face was harsh.

'This isn't working.' His hand moved back and forth. Gesturing between them.

Castiel sat up. His eyes wide. 'What?'

Dean stayed where he was at the door. 'I can't do this shit. It's not fucking working.'

Castiel stared. He thought he was imagining the words spilling from Dean's mouth. 'What? Why?' He looked up at the green eyes, who wouldn't meet his. 'Dean. Look at me. Why are you doing this?'

Angry green eyes locked on him. Dean took a step forward. It made Castiel flinch. 'I don't know. Maybe we told someone and JINXED it.' He spat out the last words and took a few steps forward. 'Do you think I'm just some stupid fuck?'

Castiel stumbled back. 'No. Let me explain.'

Fire made the green eyes burn. 'Explain?' He laughed. 'Explain how you fooled me? Got me to trust you?'

Castiel looked down at the bed and then the floor. He'd never seen anyone so angry. 'Would you believe me?' Castiel looked up at Dean. His blue eyes sparkling from fear and something else Dean couldn't read. He didn't say anything. 'I assume you heard me and Gabe?' Dean took a step forward. They were few inches apart with Castiel' back against the wall. 'I'm not going to deny what I said.' He looked down. 'I did just want a 'fuck buddy.'' His fingers flexed in air quotes. His eyes found Dean's again. He wondered if he could say all he wanted to say and make it out alive. 'It worked pretty well too.' Dean growled. 'But it changed.' He slid his fingers through one of Dean's fisted hands cautiously. 'Please don't ruin this because I'm afraid to tell my brother I've fallen in love.' His eyes fell to the ground. He couldn't watch the confusion on Dean's face.

'Are you fucking with me?' Castiel shook his head. He could barely hold in the tears welling in his throat. Their hands were ripped apart as Dean stepped away. He stood in the middle of the room. 'How… I can't trust you. You've lied to me… since the beginning.'

Castiel couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears started to fall. His eyes still searched the floor. 'I know.' His voice barely rose above a whisper. This was the end. It was his fault. He sunk to the floor. His face hidden in his knees as he hugged them to his chest. 'I'm sorry.' his voice cracked.

Dean stared at Castiel who was curled into a ball. Everything in him wanted to go to him. To tell him everything was going to be ok. He didn't move. He knew if he did then he'd give in. He took a step back. 'Cas.' Blue tear-filled eyes looked up at him. 'I just can't.' He felt a tear run down his cheek. He had to get out before he fell apart. 'Lock the door when you leave.' He shut the door to his room and all but ran out the front door. He slid into the Impala and the car roared to life. He felt the anger dying down and sorrow filling its place.

* * *

><p>AN: Ummmm... lots of help from my friends on the dialogue. Do not worry. It is not over. (Personally I dislike separating conversations like that. but I'm too lazy to go back and clarify it with "he said/she...well he said" Sorry. trying to fix it since I got a complaint.) I'll update soon-ish. I don't have any idea where i'm going now. kind of flying by the seat of my pajama pants on this one. (If it seems a little off kilter I've been mainlining Dayquil/Nyquil/benadryl for the past few days.)


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Can't Get Closer Than This.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

One day passed and everything still hurt. Another passed and he couldn't breath. The next day he knew school was coming. And he didn't know if he could face going. He looked at the mirror and sighed. The note in the corner caught his eye and he smiled. He met his smiling face in the mirror and sighed.

Dean stayed in bed staring at the ceiling. He could still smell Castiel. He rolled over when the door opened and stared at the wall. 'Dean. Come one. We'll be late.' Sam's voice didn't crack. He heard his father yelling from the front door. He pulled his bag up and walked past Sam. He could feel his brothers eyes on him. He slid into the back and stared out the window. He felt lost.

Class after class passed and Castiel waited. He had one chance. He sat in his English class. The teacher was lecturing but his mind was on the few days before. He still couldn't get the sound of Dean's voice out of his mind. Or the knowledge that he was the one to make the boy sound so broken. Dean had just left. He seriously hadn't thought that he was gone. He stood up when he heard the car start. The tears had stopped. Shocked away, he realized later. He sat on the bed and watched the red lights fade. He didn't really know how long he stayed sitting there. He heard the backdoor open and turned around. He could tell that his face showed how upset he was just by the look on Sam's face when he walked in. 'Hey De-.' The fact that it was not his brother on the bed made Sam look around. Maybe he was thinking that he'd walked into the wrong house. 'Sorry,' Castiel rushed, stumbling toward the door. He couldn't believe that this was happening. 'Hey wait.' He looked up at the green eyes, so similar to his brother's and started to cry again. He felt terrible now, crying on the boy's shoulder, but at the time he couldn't help himself. Sam had kind of just held his head and mumbled soft words. He still didn't know what was said, but the words had helped.

He blinked coming back to the present when the bell rang. He took a deep breath and gathered his things. He nearly sprinted down the hallway to Mr. S' class. He handed the older man a paper and after a quick nod he took his seat. He slumped down and started reading his text book. He had to keep distracted. He couldn't let Dean's face deter his plan. 'Serpentes.' Castiel looked up to Mr. S. who was holding a clipboard. The class looked excited. 'We're doing it a little different this time.' He moved to a desk in the back. 'I'll start you off, but the loser will take over. You will have a list of English words and you must give the Latin for your classmates to translate back into English.' He met Castiel's eyes and nodded. 'Dean. You're up for the Righteous Right.' Dean caught the marker and took his spot at the board. He stared at the white board and Castiel wondered if he should do this. 'Castiel. Loathsome Left.' Their eyes met for a second at the board but Dean turned away.

"Ready? me paenitet." Castiel scribbled out his answer quickly. Dean just stared back at Mr. S. This wasn't something they were learning. 'I am sorry.' He turned to Castiel. He put the marker slowly on the board when he heard a sound of approval. 'Ok Dean. You're back here. Next up from your team.' Castiel filled in a scale of the large snake. He watched him move and wondered if it was just a coincidence. When he saw the list he didn't think it was. The next one on the list was another sentence like the other. "erat…' he looked at Mr. S. who whispered a word. 'nefas?' There was a murmur from his team when again a word not a single person knew came up. There was a squeak of marker and Castiel turned. 'I was wrong.' A chuckle came from the desk next to him. 'Correct again Castiel. New person on the board. But your stuck here until you can give a proper translation.' The look on Mr. S's face made him wonder what was going on.

'Cor… dolore?' Mr. S. spoke up. 'doler. Cor doler.' Now everyone was watching Castiel as he wrote again on the board. Dean just noticed he hadn't erased any of his previous answers. 'My heart suffers.' He looked straight at Dean. He let his eyes drop to the page. He read down the list. The entire page was different ways of Cas saying how sorry he was. The very bottom of both lists was a hand written line that brought a smile to his face. -I'm stupid. You just seemed too good to be true. Sorry.- That last night before everything had been turned upside down they had jokingly came up with the most sappy love sentiments. It had gotten worse but they had laughed the hardest at how Cas had swooned and pretended to faint when Dean expressed the words with a monotone voice.

'amo te.' Dean looked up at Castiel who had been watching him. He smiled. 'amo te quoque,' Dean replied instantly. He looked around and realized he was still surrounded by his classmates who were just sitting there looking back and forth between the pair. He put the clipboard down and walked out the door. He couldn't do this here. He kept walking down the hallway. He heard his name being called and paused. He looked back and saw a very confused brunet coming down the hall. 'I…. I-' he started. Suddenly there were bells ringing. The fire alarm lights were flashing and students were piling out of the classrooms. He lost Cas in the hustle for the doors. 'The powers that be must hate me,' he grumbled following the students out the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay. ummm... 1? chapter to go. All thanks to google translate. My latin is super rusty... so I had to trust google on some of the words. I blanked on what to do so I had a brainstorm with my friends. They helped alot so thanks to them. The "sappy" sentiment also came from one of my buddeh's. SO... next. Lemme know if you want happy or no. I'm flip flopping. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Can't Get Closer Than This.

Disclaimer: Donut own.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Something had gone wrong in one of the science classes and the school was evacuated. Parents were called, buses came early. All in all it was chaos. He sat in the passengers seat and stared at the yellow divider running down the middle. He had told Cas he loved him. In front of people. He knew every one of them knew what he had said. It was the first verb they had learned in the first year of class. He groaned and let his head fall back to the seat. He didn't even know why he'd replied. The shock of the display had made him forget how upset he was. He was supposed to be angry. To feel betrayed. He sighed. He didn't though. He felt… he felt… like a girl. He sat forward and groaned again. 'What is wrong with you?' He looked over to his dad and made a face. 'Sorry.' He honestly had forgotten everything else. He glanced back at Sam who had a mischievous grin on his face. 'What are you smiling about?' Sam shrugged and looked out the window. The smile still on his face.

Gabriel was sitting at the table, like he did every night. At least every night that he was home. Dinner was out of a bag tonight. Some Chinese food restaurant Castiel had never heard of. He watched his food and then looked up at his brother who was eating and reading something on his phone. 'Hey Gabe?' A mumble and a second of eye contact was all he got. He couldn't do this. He went back to watching his food. He picked up the chopsticks, but the noodles would not cooperate. He dropped them on the plate and pushed the full plate away. He had to do this. He looked at his phone. He picked it up and scrolled through the names. He stood up and walked upstairs. Hitting send as he left the room. He just couldn't do it face to face. He couldn't watch whatever reaction his brother was going to have to him telling him about Dean. If it was bad he didn't know what he would do. He hoped that Gabriel would… 'Finally!' He turned. Looking down to the kitchen door from the top of the stairs. 'I've been waiting for you to tell me for weeks.' Castiel just kind of stared. Weeks. Then why? 'Why did you ask me about the…' he couldn't bring himself to say it. 'If you knew?' He could feel himself getting angry. 'Because you're a moron.' Gabriel turned and walked back into the kitchen with that.

Sam was sitting on Dean's bed as the other boy dug through his closet for some lost toy Sam had said he wanted. In reality he was just waiting for Dean to crack. He wasn't sure how he felt about everything he'd learned. He just didn't like seeing his brother stumble around like he didn't know what he was doing. It wasn't him. He'd helped Castiel think of a way to talk to Dean. He knew that when his brother wanted to avoid something he succeeded. Mr. S. had been all to happy to help. Sam was a little surprised by that. Dean was grumbling now. He was throwing things out of the box and into the room. 'Jesus Sam. Why do you want it again?' He turned to him and Sam shrugged. 'I just do.' He gave Dean his best please big brother help me face and Dean went back to digging. 'So you feeling ok?' Dean froze. The searching must have distracted him, cause in that second it seemed like everything came rushing back. 'Yeah. I'm fine. Why?' Dean didn't look back at him. In fact he seemed to move further into the closet. 'Its just since Friday you haven't really been yourself.' Dean sat back. He found the toy. A plastic phone that they'd had forever. He wondered if he should just tell Dean he knew, or just wait. 'Did something happen?' Sam knew he was pushing it. He couldn't say anything more. Dean stood and handed the phone to Sam. 'Here. I'm fine.' He sat against the headboard and stared at the window. Sam followed his line of sight and realized he wasn't looking at the window but the wall. 'Tell me.' Dean's eyes jerked up to him and Sam covered his mouth. He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud. 'Tell you what?' Sam shook his head. 'You're not telling me something.' The younger boy still didn't say anything. He knew if he started talking he would spill everything. Luckily he was saved by a tiny chirp from Dean's phone.

-Meet me where you told me my eyes were freaky.- He stared at the screen and glanced up to his brother. -I'm still sorry.- He didn't reply. There was something his brother wasn't telling him. He had to get it out of him. Sam had moved slowly toward the door. 'Well thanks for this,' he whispered. Dean moved to go after him but the boy took off running down the hall. He would get him to spill later. He looked at his phone again and flopped back onto his bed.

Castiel sent the time to Dean a few minutes after realizing he didn't. He was nervous that he hadn't gotten a reply, but he wasn't going to text him any more. He was going to go out and sit and wait. Until the sun rose if he had to. He was not going to have one of those moments where he didn't wait long enough and just as he left Dean showed up like in the chick flicks he'd seen, but would never admit to liking. He glanced at the clock. He still had an hour or so before he wanted to be there. He didn't really want to stay in his room though. He had been planning on getting Gabe to drop him off. He looked outside and decided he was just going to walk. It wasn't that far away. He slipped his phone into his pocket and was off.

He glanced around as he walked, the thoughts he was worried would berate him the entire time didn't come. He enjoyed the cooling air. His phone still hadn't notified him of any reply from Dean. He looked for cars before darting between fence lines into the forests connected to Zion. He thought it was appropriate to meet here. If this was the end, then at least they could come full circle. He had every intention of hitting restart though. He stumbled down the embankment and wondered how he had traversed the landscape drunk. He found the fallen log and sat down. He found himself thinking of the night on the log. That first kiss had been it. He should have known then. He was sure now that as soon as Dean had smiled that first time he'd been a goner. He glanced at the clock on his phone and frowned. 'You look worried.' Castiel jumped up, nearly falling over the log. He hadn't heard Dean coming. 'OH MY GOD!' The laughter he heard a second later made him punch Dean's shoulder. 'Stop laughing.'

Dean was worried it would be weird, but the shocking moment had broken the ice pretty well. He rocked back when Cas punched him. 'Adding injury to insult?' Castiel looked at him and he could see what was floating behind those blue eyes. He hooked his hand behind Castiel' head and pulled him forward. He hoped to wash all the worry from those blue eyes. Cass's mouth lifted into a smiled against his own. They pulled away and Dean pressed his forehead against the brunet's. 'I'm here. What did you want?' Their eyes met. Castiel dropped his eyes. 'I… just needed to see you.' he paused. 'I needed to know.' He looked up and quirked a half smile. 'Are we still… a we?' Dean closed his eyes. He leaned back. Castiel' face fell but then Dean smiled. 'If you can tell me that you love me in front of our class the least I can do is accept your apology.' Castile's face exploded into a smile. He leaned forward but Dean dodged. 'But.' They looked at each other. 'I need something else too.' Dean sat down on the log. 'Cas, tell me… what are we?'

Castiel stood in front of Dean. He didn't know what to say, how to explain. 'Something that needs no labels. We are us.' He leaned down and pulled Dean to him. 'Can I say that I just want to sleep with you next to me every night?' Dean made a face before closing the distance between them. They pulled away for air and Cas' eyes narrowed. 'What was that face for?' he asked. Dean smiled. 'I was just thinking about Halloween. Oh and how I wish you still had that strawberry paint.'

* * *

><p>AN: So... This is the end. I hope you liked it. If you didn't please tell me why not. (Oh. and I might... MIGHT... write a follow up bonus Chapter.)


	12. BONUS

Title: Can't Get Closer Than This.

* * *

><p>BONUS CHAPTER<p>

'If you like it so much why don't you just eat it out of the tube?'

Dean's face lifted he slipped his tongue back in his mouth and rested his chin on Castiel' stomach. 'Because its so much tastier on you?' Dean nipped at Castiel' hipbone. The boy laughed and started to squirm. Dean slid up the bed and settled on the pillows next to Castiel. 'So I told you why I was dressed as the devil. How did you come up with psycho miner?' Castiel snuggled closer to Dean against the cold. Dean's arm slid around his shoulder and pulled him closer. 'It was a movie I saw. Sam said I looked like the actor.' A snicker was the only response he got. Dean looked down at his chest. Castiel' hand had ventured low and was now running back and forth on the waistband of Dean's jeans.

He glanced over to the blue eyes watching him. Castiel was in one of his moods. A devilish smirk crossed his face as he brought his mouth down to Dean's neck. He heard the deep grumbling of the brunet's voice, but couldn't make out any words. He knew he wasn't supposed to. The vibrations against his jaw and neck were driving him crazy. The devil's fingers slid beneath his jeans and he growled. He heard a chuckle but before he could say anything the fingers found their destination and his ability to think vanished. Castiel' hand worked as his mouth traveled down Dean's chest. 'Dean.' He blinked away the fog that covered his mind. His eyes fell down to the blue ones hovering over his ribcage. 'Dean.' A shy smile crossed Castiel' face and Dean nodded before letting his head fall back against the pillow. He should have known as soon as Castiel had taken charge what was coming.

He shifted to help Castiel remove his pants and heard him do the same. For a moment he was by himself on the bed then warm skin slid along him until they were face to face. Their lips met and a hot hand wrapped around him. He felt the boy above him settle between his legs and tensed. He still wasn't used to this. The kisses meeting his lips deepened and his worry melted away. A calming hand rubbed up and down his ribcage as the other moved. Castiel moved down Dean's chest. Dean bit his lip and fought back the sounds rising in him. Castiel came back and nipped at Dean's lip asking him to let go. 'Ready?' Green eyes just looked back at him. He nodded and Castiel smiled before kissing him again. Pain flashed but the reassuring hand rubbed his side again. He heard Castiel urging him to breath. Then he moved. Dean couldn't stop the moan that flew up his spine. Dean's fingers latched onto Castiel as the boy's pace increased. Their lips met occasionally. Castiel' hand fell on him and his breath came in short gasps. Dean shifted and Castiel stuttered. He lowered himself and their skin met along their torsos. Dean felt his end coming and started meeting Castiel. The other hastened and with each thrust they were racing to the finish line. Dean hit first and was crying out when Castiel joined him seconds later. Castiel shifted and joined him on the pillows. His hand rested across his chest Dean knew he could feel his heart throbbing. Castiel snuggled against his neck. Dean slid his arm around him and pulled the comforter up from under him. He shifted and pulled Castiel closer to him as sleep started to overcome him. 'I love you,' he whispered. He felt Castiel' reply and smiled before his eyes shut for the night.

'Can't get closer than this.'

* * *

><p>aN: So I just noticed that I used thier names alot... and that since i type Cas before changing it in spell check all of his possessives are missing thier "'s" sorry. OH! in case you guys didn't know the title comes from the tagline for My Bloody Valentine. I hope you like. It has been a long time since I've done any sex scenes. Not quite sure if I like it.


End file.
